Persona 3: Ponies Are Magic
by Richard Amadeus Rightmire
Summary: Two worlds, although constantly connected, are also split. Richard and Twilight knew this firsthand, seeing worlds so close to their own.. and when they collided, their lives were forever changed. OC x Vinyl, Twilight x Spike Pairings up for whatevs, suggestions for more characters welcome. M for violence, swearing, possible lemons (No Yaoi), and lots of character hurts. R&R wanted
1. Odd Beginnings

Persona 3: Crossovers Are Magic

Early AN:

OKAI! Since I somehow managed to do this with a hurt nose (while sick), let's GET THIS S*** GOING!

* * *

Starry nights were always his favorite.

The young man was very much aware of his surroundings. The forest behind him, the stars and moon above his head, and the quiet city facing and below. He didn't much care about the forest, but the rest was breathtaking. Each light and star was glowing brightly, he noted. Normally they were quite dim...

"Now… I can have some peace, among all which sleeps." He sighed, his voice smooth and deep.

He removed the dark orange jacket from his body, and folded it, setting it down. The long mane of black hair he had was swaying as quietly as the trees behind him in the breeze. His eyes looked like darkened emeralds, then sapphires, and back.

His name was Richard Amadeus Rightmire, and he rested on a small hill, against a tombstone of the woman he loved, looking down upon Iwotodai, where he would be soon, once again. So why not stay by her a little longer, and sleep under the stars like they used to? The one word that described his state, on October 2nd, 2013, was one thing.

Alone.

"Happy Birthday to you..." he began quietly. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sal-ly... Happy Birthday to you..." he then pet the small grave quietly, and sobbed.

This would be a rough night for sleep.  
-

At the same time, a purple alicorn looked out of her train window, and towards Ponyville, where she had unlocked her potential as an Alicorn.

True, she was nervous, but not just because of her new duties. She sensed something wrong. Her friends were around her, chatting happily, but something was coming soon, and she knew it. And when it did, Twilight Sparkle would face it with all of her magic and might.

With her friends by her side.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" A butter-yellow pony asked.

"Of course, Fluttershy. Just a little nervous, that's all."

Oh what a lie it was. After all… She wasn't going to tell them she felt a terrifying presence nearby when nopony was around…

Was she?

* * *

AN: WOO! First part done, with thanks to Lemony Snicket for getting my brain going.

May update when the chapters are longer than 200 or 300 words, or if people demand moar. :P

'Til then (if ever), Au revoir!


	2. Reflecting in the Waters

Chapter 2: Abandoned

(WARNING, WORLDS OF FEELS INCOMING)

April 5th, 2007

Alone.

That was the only way he could describe himself until she came along.

Sally Frey was beautiful, to just about everyone. She was always kind, and was renowned for it. She was like most "popular people" in the way that she hated fans. Men wanted her. Women yearned to BE her. Richard, however, didn't care. He was still holed up most days, after something he had gone through recently…

_Where is home..?_ He thought. _The...Hill…_

For the first time in months, people saw the door to 197 Dark Road open, as Richard walked (or more accurately shambled) outside.

"Look!" one fan whispered excitedly. "Richard is actually _outside!_ It's a miracle!"

Many turned to look. Richard was still a little tan, but was paling quickly. His figure was the same, but thinner, as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. Sally noticed this, and he looked much the same as he had apparently looked not too long ago, by rumorous description. No one really knew what happened to make him become all holed up like he was.

Richard glared at them. "What are you all looking at?" he growled. Many returned to their conversations, as if the event had never occurred. A rare few looked at him out of the corners of their eyes. Sally, however, continued to stare, as curious as everyone else, but more discreetly, as if saying: "Just what are you up to?"

He silently walked away from the crowd, relieved that he was away from them. He considered buying food, but decided to instead decided to walk towards Morrow Hill. He felt a little better when he visited there, and just sat up against its lone tree, mulling over thoughts about the world around him. He noticed someone following him, but he didn't care. He'd be gone soon enough anyways.

Sally was on Richard's tail all day. By the time they had reached Morrow Hill, it was sunset. He seemed to take special care in taking off his jacket and folding it nicely, making his lack of an undershirt suddenly quite noticeable. He squatted for a moment, producing a bouquet of roses he seemed to have gotten earlier somehow. He muttered something, but Sally didn't listen. She was focused on him like a moth drawn to a fire. Both something they wanted, but could burn them if they got too close. She wondered what got these thoughts into her head, when he called out to her.

"So, tell me. Why is it you were following me today?" he implored, with an odd amount of genuine amusement in his voice.

"Just…" Speechless. He had turned towards her, and their eyes met. She was able to see everything about him in his eyes. Pain, compassion, fury, calm, all emotions that were as dangerous as putting dynamite next to a nuclear bomb while it was lit. Two emotions, however, stood out above the rest.

Fear and pure, undiluted Spite. The most unstable duo of any emotions. "Well?" he asked again. "No particular reason? Or am I supposed to think silence means something?"

"Just…" she continued, "Just because you're you. Just about no one sees you, and when they do, you're gone as fast as you seemed to arrive. Just who are you?" she blurted. He allowed a mischievous smirk to cross his face.

"I am Richard Amadeus Rightmire. I am also, sadly, out of time to be talking to you. The sun is setting." He replied hurriedly. Before she knew it, he was gone. Before his silent exit, however, she felt something graze her cheek, and a few words whispered in her ear. "_Tell No one. Not of myself, or my siblings._"

Something warm, as if a gentle flame was just passed over that spot. It was at that point she realized something. Richard had just passed a finger on her, and had never even walked by, to what she could see.

Many years passed after that. They loved each other. They promised they would be married when they were older. Inevitably, at the end of the first year they had been together…

She was dead. As were his younger twins, Alexis and Victor. All in a fire…

Just like his parents.

She would always encourage him the same way that anyone else like them would. She would say "Allons-y, Richard! We have to go!" every time he didn't want to get up for school. The few people he loved had done similar.

But on October 6th, 2013, he looked towards the ocean below the hill where he now stood, and whispered back to the grave of Sally Frey…

"allons-y ensemble vers le royaume des cieux." Which, for our non-french speaking friends, means "Let us go together unto the kingdom of Heaven."

And then he stepped off of that hill, towards the ocean below, to see only blackness, unsure of whether or not he ever plunged within the murky depths.

She felt it again.

That presence she had felt on the train, getting stronger. _Should I tell them?_ wondered Twilight. After all, it was stronger. But then again…

Maybe she was paranoid.


	3. Worlds Forever Entangled

It was getting stronger.

Recently coronated Twilight Sparkle knew that this was the case, and was far past ready to combat whatever threat that loomed over Equestria. Everyone in her inner circle knew about it, as well as one other certain pony, who could help if it became too difficult to defeat or destroy.

Vinyl Scratch. They waited on a hill nearby, where the presence seemed strongest.

"So, what is this 'presence' of yours like?" she asked. She could care less, but she didn't have much choice but to protect a Princess.

"I'm not sure. I know it's going to manifest around here, and that's about it."

"Mani-what?" Rainbow Dash immediately asked.

"It means 'Clearly shown or visible'…" seeing a still confused expression, Rarity simplified it further. "It'll show up here."

"Oooh." Came the reply.

"In any case, it's nearly here, whatever it is." Twilight pointed out. This was true, for the air seemed to become darkened, the air a little colder. Each and every pony nearby prepared for battle.

Jumping.

Richard hadn't felt this for a long time, since he had always landed somewhere far different from where he jumped. He knew he would normally land on a ledge of some kind, but that was it. So when he felt memories he never had before enter his mind, of Sally's funeral so many years ago, which he never attended, and of the many years he tried to forget, he couldn't help but try to suppress the few tears threatening to come forward. A dull throb was spreading, as he felt his bone structure change. His jacket and pants became a little shorter and tighter than they usually were. A tail seemed to sprout behind him, and his skin turned instead to fur, shortening his hair.

In short, he was a pony now, and he was about to land.

"Here it comes!" Twilight shouted.

A wide beam of scarlet light shrouded the ground in front of them, giving the whole area a dark red glow. A dark shape landed, which slightly resembled a pony. Vinyl Scratch, however, (thanks to her red glasses, somehow) gasped at the sight available to her.

The newcomer looked like it was a starless night given form. Small swirls of red also seemed to be present, but she wasn't sure if that was the light or not. It opened its eyes, and Vinyl felt them bore into her soul. As if the emerald-green eyes could read her like an open book, and know exactly what she would do. Then, however, it gave a kind smile to her, and then gave the same look to the others.

Twilight shuddered, and it gave a disapproving frown.

Rainbow Dash looked right at the light, and it kept a steely gaze.

Fluttershy let out an "Eep!" and it facehooved.

Rarity looked on, bedazzled, and it seemed amused.

Pinkie Pie just smiled, and it looked at her oddly.

As Applejack looked at the light, it laughed. Not just any laugh, however.

It gave a maniacal laugh, then it softened into a kind chuckle. Then, the light faded.

It had no Cutie Mark. It looked at the seven gathered before it, and smiled kindly. "Well, this is indeed intriguing." It stated curtly…no. HE.

Twilight was the first to recover. "What are you?! What do you want?!" she screamed. He once again gave a frown at her.

"Why, Twilight, you have indeed asked the wrong two questions, but enough chit-chat for now. Why are YOU here? To fight someone you don't even know?"

"S-somepony…" stuttered Fluttershy.

"Yeah! Is there a reason NOT to?!" Shouted Rainbow Dash.

He looked fairly impressed for a moment, then smiled as if someone had just "solved" the equation of immortality, and had differed from his correct answer entirely. "Of course. There are many, but I'll name three."

"First of all, you don't know me. My name is Richard Amadeus Rightmire. A pleasure." He bowed, then continued. "Secondly, you don't know why I am here, but then again, neither do I." They all froze. There was something different about him now. A horn was growing on his head, black swirling into shape until it was complete. "Last, but not least, I believe that the phrase 'presumption of innocence' applies, does it not?" Richard smirked, knowing this battle had been won.

Vinyl had been watching him in awe. Twilight was considered the greatest genius in Equestria, but now…she had no clue. She looked at him, eying any and all details, as black and orange blurs surrounded him, turning into jeans and a jacket.

"Now…" Richard sighed, "Can somepony tell me just what time it is? I'd love to sleep somewhere…

"NO," answered Twilight. "Not until you answer me two questions."

"Fine. Ask away."

"How did you know my name?"

"Not just yours. Jumping…it does things to your brain."

"Jumping?" Twilight asked, curious.

"I don't even understand it myself. Sorry." Richard looked sincere when he said this. "I hope, however, that you no longer consider me a threat.

"I don't!" Vinyl suddenly blurted. "If you need a place to crash tonight, just…stay at my place?" she then turned away, blushing furiously. _WHATDIDISAYWHATDIDISAYWHYDIDISAYTHAT?!_

"T-Thank you…" an honest gesture. Vinyl's heart skipped a beat as Richard said that.

"Wait a sec. I don't think you should-" Twilight began, only to be cut short by Vinyl.

"SHUT UP! I saw him when he first 'landed' here. We can trust him."

Richard was deeply comforted by this. Although it may have been in her nature, it may have been genuine trust. He was speechless.

"Ready?" she asked him. He was only able to answer with a slow nod. With that, Vinyl managed to get them far away from there. The "Mane Six" could only look on in confusion.

A/N: That was an exhausting chapter. Lots of explanations, and hopefully some of them made sense.

Welp, Please R&R, so I can be better!


	4. Moments later(WITH LEMON!)

**WARNING. LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. If you hate lemons, skip the last part of the chapter.**

As Vinyl ran (essentially dragging Richard along, who was yelling something along the lines of "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRAGGING ME WHEN I CAN RUN?!"), she firstly wondered why she was bringing him along, and had invited him to stay at her house. Then she wondered what Octavia would think.

Then Vinyl wondered if he liked dubstep.

"Do you like dubstep?" she asked, as if she wasn't dragging him on the ground with what magic she had.

"Hell yeah!" Richard gave a grin as if somepony had just said "Free crate of new games! No repeats!"

**Sometime later…**

"Can you PLEASE stop dragging me?!"

"Not yet, newbie. Pretty soon though." Vinyl smiled as she said this. Maybe he wasn't as bad as so many people thought he was

"Don't get carried away, little Miss Noobinz." Richard chuckled, both warning Vinyl and making a somewhat bad pun.

"You wanna go, tiny McNewb?"

"You're on, Vinyl Noobinz Scratch!" They laughed after the exchange, as Vinyl (finally) let Richard down, and he got up running, yelling a quick "Race ya back!", heading in the general direction of where the duo was walking/being dragged.

The Mane Six could only gaze at the sight, as they acted as if they had known each other for years and years before. Twilight was particularly worried, but as Richard ran, grinning like a child with brand new toys, Vinyl tackled him to the ground and kissed him. The whole group nearly shouted a "WHAT THE BUCK WAS THAT?!" but hesitated, not wanting their "Bush disguises"( a phrase which here means "Tree Hats") to be uncovered.

Richard and Vinyl were both as surprised as they were. Vinyl wondered why she had done something so suddenly, but when Richard returned it with a minimum amount of hesitation, she couldn't help but melt into it.

"V-Vinyl…?" Richard stuttered.

_God, he sounds so cute like that…_ Vinyl thought. "We should probably head in. It'll get dark soon."

"That's what I was thinking." Richard slowly rose again, and attempted to open the door with magic, succeeding somewhat quickly.

_His magic is crimson. _Vinyl and Twilight thought. _ Just like the Alicorn Amulet's…_

"Yo! You in there, Vinyl?" he waved a hoof in her face.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Let's go!" Vinyl exclaimed, and walked slowly in, giving Richard a bit of a view as she winked; bending a little to pick up what looked like a small remote.

"Well? Come on," Vinyl started, "We should get you settled in. Especially with a shower first. You look like you need it."

_Both an invitation and insult…well played._ Richard thought. "You're probably right, considering you dragged me along. LITERALLY." He sighed as he said this, and gave a small whisper as he passed. "I'll take care of THAT later." He then gave her the same wink, and held the door. "After you." He stated, and somepony shouted from inside.

"Vinyl? Is that you?" shouted the classy voice.

"Yeah! It's me Octavia!" replied Vinyl. "My roommate." She said to Richard. He merely nodded in response. At that moment, Octavia waltzed down, brown fur sopping wet, with a towel on.

"Oh, he-" She stopped, looking at Richard. "W-Who are you?"

"Richard. It's a pleasure." He bowed. Octavia looked to Vinyl.

"What did you do to have him come here?"

"Wha-WHAT?!" Vinyl replied. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EXCEPT INVITE HIM HERE!" Vinyl screamed. Richard already sensed an awkward conversation coming.

"Oh really?! Are you sure?!" Octavia looked where Richard should've been, but the duo instead found that the shower upstairs was on. "When did he-"

"Get upstairs?"

**Meanwhile, upstairs…**

"Ahhh. Much better." Richard sighed. The pure relaxing element of the hot water washing his recent worries away made his muscles relax, his mind clear, and his usual excess of caution lessen to below-normal levels. So he didn't notice both Vinyl and Octavia peeking in, and both getting a nosebleed. Both were busy examining him, from head to hoof.

More important to them was the fact that he was showering as if he'd lived there for years, and he was also studying himself to the best of his ability. His body was covered in black fur (excluding some very IMPORTANT parts), and was still trying to adjust to his lack of his Persona, Lycanos, and more to the horn on his head. He found this difficult, because he had absolutely NO idea as to how he got the door open.

Octavia was focused on his lack of a Cutie Mark and his eyes, while Vinyl was more focused on everything she didn't get the chance to see earlier.

"I guess some things never change…" Richard mumbled. He had noticed an obvious hard-on, and figured it was probably the fact that he was showering. Vinyl noticed this most, and instantly sent Octavia away to get tissues for their noses.

"Can you stop staring? Do it some other time, when I'm used to this enough so I can at least put on a bit of a show..." he whispered.

_He knew?!_ Vinyl thought. _Wait…this could work._ "Oh well, ya caught me." Vinyl sighed. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" they were making each other fair game. There was always the possibility…

"Vinyl, I got the tissues…" her voice got quiet as she saw the scene in front of her. "I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed.

"You knew what..?" Richard whispered.

"N-nothing…" Octavia mumbled absentmindedly.

"Good. Now please hand Vinyl a tissue. She kinda needs it."

"Y-Yessir." She gave Vinyl her tissue, made a salute, and marched.

"How did you-" Vinyl started, only to be cut off.

"Dunno." He gave his best equivalent of a shrug. "Don't care too much."

"Now…" she easily stepped into the shower, and came in close. "Where were we?" she smirked.

"Why, I don't remember." Richard smirked. "Remind me." At that moment, they locked lips again. They easily explored each other, and Vinyl was moaning eagerly.

"Miiinnee…"she mewled. She quickly went back into the kiss, worrying about her balance. _I don't care… Rainbow Dash may have gotten that "Dylan" guy, but I'll wind up better off…_ _damn. I feel a little numb…maybe I should get a little help._ She smirked inwardly at that, and pushed Richard down, straddling him. She made a face that practically screamed "I win!" in his face. He merely gave a look of domination, and managed to turn the tables. Pinning her against the wall, and nibbling on her ear.

"I win." He whispered. He could hear their hearts pounding, nothing but pure instinct driving them forward…and he gently glided into her, stealing her away from any other man who probably wanted her. The pure warmth of her slit was comforting, and he figured he'd never think of showers the same way ever again.

Vinyl was suppressing a squeal, so that nopony else heard her. They both felt a comforting warmth, radiating from each other. Their minds felt numb, and Vinyl couldn't help but wonder why she had let him. Then, _Why the buck wouldn't I?!_

"I'm gonna move… Okay?" he sounded genuinely worried, as if unsure that they should do this.

"Y-yeah…" they were both speechless now. Richard started to move slowly, eliciting a small moan from Vinyl, still stuck in the kind of limbo between "We shouldn't" and "Goddamnit come inside me!" she felt her waist rock slightly, as primality took over. "M-more…?" she asked. He answered by moving faster, and she felt him clearly now, hitting her womb ever so slightly each time. An unsuppressed moan passed her lips, and pulled him in for yet another session. Now they were moving in sync, thrusting and bobbing at the same time. After a while of this, only breaking to draw breath, Vinyl tightened. "Pleeaase…come…inside…" she begged. Letting out a squeal that sounded ungodly lusty, she let her juices flow, and would've collapsed if not for her position. Richard, however, locked them into another kiss, and finally fulfilled her wish. Vinyl felt his juice in her womb, and felt lucky she wouldn't be able to have a child for some time. After that, they both collapsed on the bed, barely turning off the shower and stumbling over.

"Richard?" Vinyl whispered.

"Hm..?"

"I…I love you." She nuzzled him, slowly falling asleep.

"Love you too, Vinyl." Both sincere admissions. After, they finally slept.

* * *

"Knew it." Smirked Octavia. Well, she wouldn't tell. Vinyl was her roommate, despite her dubstep craze and her somewhat-sensible boyfriend (or are they just fuck buddies?). If anyone snitched, then it would be the "Element" ponies. If they heard, that is.

* * *

**AT LONG LAST! THE SEMI-OKAY LEMON HAS ARRIVED!**

**I feel a little proud. But either way, don't complain. First shot at lemony goodness.**


	5. The Morning After

**So…I'm writing most of this at 1:53 in the morning. FML.**

Richard was having troubled dreams.

Both Sally and his…more recent "One" haunted his thoughts. Although he felt happy with Vinyl, he was still plagued by these thoughts. He tried to forget these thoughts, but couldn't.

Vinyl was having the happiest day of her life.

Richard was with her, and after all they had done, she was awake. She knew about his dreams, the memories flooding in as she touched horns with him. She started to cry.

Everything that had happened to him, from sadness to desperation to pure loneliness and depression. Only short periods of happiness existed in between. Then she saw the day of his "Jump." The one he wasn't supposed to survive. His thoughts roamed in English, allowing her to hear him. Vinyl shuddered after that, breaking the connection. _He…landed here on accident?_ She knew he didn't understand Jumping much…but why would he try to commit suicide?

Before she could delve again, it was morning. She found a note by her alarm clock (which she never used), scrawled in what was probably Richard's magic-writing.

Vinyl,

I hope this isn't very hard to read. I can't really see, but I'll be downstairs, hopefully making breakfast, not burning down the house. If you smell smoke, jump out of the nearest window.

-R

Damn. His writing was neat, and Vinyl could smell pancakes. She took her time to clean what little he hadn't from yesterday, and waltzed downstairs.

"Why can't Equestria have bacon?" Richard mumbled. "Although…horses are vegetarian…" _Meh. Oh well._ There was no bacon and no sausage (save his…he wasn't cooking that.), so he made pancakes, some with blueberry, some plain, and some with chocolate chips (which he was thankful for). His jacket and jeans were back on his body, as well has his "Darkside Pendant", which featured all of the darker rainbow colors, in a heart shape, encrusted in black diamond (which opened to reveal two photos from when he was younger…he was the only one who knew how to open it).

Octavia's voice popped out of nowhere behind him. "So, you cook too? That's a first." She sighed. Richard managed to not utter a simple "Dafaq did you come from?!", and instead chose a simpler response.

"When did you get here?"

"Two minutes ago." Octavia peered over his…_what do horses call shoulders? Leg bones? Or are they shoulders still…?_ Well, whatever it was called, she peered over his left one. "I heard what you did last night." She whispered.

He nearly had a heart attack, and almost flipped chocolate chip pancakes onto her. "What are you talking a-"

"Don't even try. It was hard NOT to hear you. Nopony else seemed to notice, so feel lucky."

"Oh, hey Tavi! Didn't know you were up!" Vinyl boomed. She leapt from the last three steps and tackled Octavia, nearly missing Richard, who kept a poker face. _Thank you, force of habit!_ His mind screamed. "When's pancakes?"

"Now." He replied stoically. He carefully placed the last three down. "Bon apatite." He declared. "Don't take all of one kind. That doesn't mean leave a couple left, either." He glared at the roomates.

"Yeah, yeah." Vinyl replied before scooping up half of the blueberry and half of the plain.

"Alright. Thank you." Octavia hesitated, then took the last of the blueberry (which he didn't mind) and the plain. Left with only the chocolate chip, he sat. Vinyl and Octavia ate all of theirs, but by the time they were done with their ten each, Richard had finished his five in seconds, and was reflecting on how he had managed to make pancakes…or WRITE.

Both of the mares stared at him in shock. "Dude, how long has it been since you've eaten?!" Vinyl gasped.

"I wish I had fingers to count this…" he mumbled, then tried to remember. "Erm…a few years, give or take a week?" he responded, puzzled. "No…Two or three years, or something in between." He honestly couldn't remember when he had eaten last. That was a response that brought silence.

"T-Two or three…YEARS? Did I hear that right?" Octavia stuttered.

"Yeah. I THINK that's how long ago…" troubled at his lack of food and hunger, he decided to change the topic. "So, speaking of food, how were your pancakes?"

"Delicious." Decided Octavia.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" squealed Vinyl. _Did she really say that? Damn._

"I'll take that as a 'Good'."

"So…not to ruin anyone's mood, but…" Octavia started, turning to Vinyl. "I heard what you did. It was hard to sleep for a while." Vinyl muttered a '_Damn you, every random Princess!'_, while Richard nodded in a gesture of '_why am I not surprised?' _When the door burst open.

"Message!" yelled a small purple dragon. It's green spinal scales glowed in the morning light. It was holding a scroll, tied with a red ribbon and a small wax seal. _Royal seal?_ Richard thought. _That's how wax seals are normally used, I think._ It dropped it on the table, then ran off, closing the door behind it.

"Well then…" he managed. Opening the scroll, he read it aloud. It looked structured like an email.

To: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Strings

From: Princess' Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle

Subject: "The Red Light Jumper

Vinyl and Octavia,

It is our understanding that you have the…Jumper with you as of currently. We would like you to escort him to Canterlot as soon as possible.

He skipped the 'Sincerely', replacing it with a "Blah, blah blah." He stared at the scroll, as if hoping it would burn, noticed Vinyl.

Then it burst into flames briefly, and disappeared. Moments later, a new note appeared. Although curious, he read it aloud. Now it was more like a letter.

Richard, is it?

Well then, we request your presence simply because we need to decide as to whether or not you are a threat. You would do the same if we switched roles, no?

_Damn them._

In any case, please TRY to get to Canterlot without arousing too much suspicion.

"Fine." Both Vinyl and Octavia could see a reply being written in red magic.

Be Warned. I will come armed.

I trust very few. Especially not those who claim to be gods.

-R

"Well, this shouldn't take long…I think. So I'll be back, if I can just figure out how to teleport." He kissed vinyl on the cheek, and tried his normal method (A/N: basically Shadow Travel, except less concentration is needed). Before they could even say goodbye, a scythe materialized from seemingly nowhere, and he vanished in a few strands of black and red.

**Time started: 1:53 AM**

**Time Finished: 3:09 AM**

**Talk about devotion (and: "not able to sleep, so I may as well be productive" syndrome).**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE Review! It helps me write most of the time! Suggestions are welcome, as long as they're not super extreme.**


	6. Chapter 6: Princesses, Wolves, and Win

** 1st PERSON MODE ACTIVATED!**

* * *

I felt a strong resistance while I traveled.

As I approached Canterlot ('I liked Camelot better...' mumbled my brain), I felt a resistance that slowly intensified, to the point where I managed to duck under a moving train and hold on to get through. The few miles it took passed quickly, and soon the train stopped. 'The Barrier' was easily passed, and I dismounted at the station. I shrugged off the busy city, instead focusing on my meeting. I hoped i wouldn't have to kill anything just yet.

'No promises.' warned Lycanos, who had somehow reappeared in my mind. I wanted to ask questions, but I decided to do that later. I was already at the gates. Papers were exchanged, and soon enough i found myself in the throne room.

The smallest was the purple one from earlier... _Twilight. _Following that, the (presumably) 2nd oldest, _Luna_. Finally, the oldest, with a rainbow mane and tail: _Celestia. the "God" of the world._

"Crimson Walker." She proclaimed. I nearly decapitated her, holding the blade of my scythe to her throat.

"**Speak wisely**." I snarl. Lycanos' deep voice swirled into mine. "**You hold no power over me. I can easily kill you now.**"

"Calm." Luna spoke at last. _Unfazed. _I look at her curiously.

"**Intriguing. You seem unruffled.**" I nod. "**Good. Perhaps you** will be more reasonable than your elder." Lycanos dissipated from my voice mid-sentence. Luna nods.

"All **I** need to know is if you came here with evil intent." I shake my head. "Then why?"

"None of your business. All you need to know is that I didn't want to be here." Luna nods, smiling.

"A relief, and a great one at that." Celestia roars after this sentence.

"I have ALL power over you! You can do nothing to me!" at that moment, I feel woozy. _I...can't feel...my brain..._

* * *

-*POV Shift: 3rd Omniscient*-

* * *

His eyes went pure black. The room glowed an eerie green, with blood splatters all over the room. A green moon glowed, and everypony currently conscious realized they weren't in Canterlot. _Ponyville? No...somewhere far different._

"_**You're in my realm**_** now.**" came a dark voice from Richard's mouth. Celestia collapsed.

"My power..." she groans.

"_**Power? What Power? In OUR darkness, light has ceased to**_** exist.**" Celestia struggled against an unseen force, failing miserably. "**_Dark_ Edge.**"

Blades ripped through Celestia, seemingly made of the darkness and blood around them. Afterwards, a crystal shaped like a sword hilt grew. 'Their' magic drew the blade. "_**Corrupted Blood Ruby Blade. A well made draw**_** indeed.**" after the blade dissapeared from the space, Richard collapsed, after shifting to emerald color once again. The space dissolved, revealing a hill in Ponyville. _My..._ thought Luna. _He looks_ peaceful...almost...**HOT.** _What am I thinking?! Then again..._ all of these thoughts appeared, making her blush, but then He awoke.

* * *

-*Reshift: Richard*-

* * *

I woke up.

Luna was still around, but Celestia and Twilight were gone. I absorbed this and Luna's blush instantaneously.

"So..." I began. After that, Luna pounced on me, then scrambled back.

"S-Sorry..."

" It's alright." I nod. "Come on. I think you should stay for the night. You need to lay low." Vinyl came out of nowhere and hugged me as well as she could without awkwardness.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey yourself." I smile. _The light for the Dark One... how funny._

"Ready, you two?" Vinyl asks. Luna nods with me. "Then lets go."

I couldn't remember the walk back, but I remember the dreams. Lycanos' aural form appeared in my blank mindscape, flowing darkness creating his form.

_And so you appear._

_"Yes. The persona rises during great peril."_

_I see._ This small conversation was interrupted by a pleasant warmth in a...'certain spot', along with a wet heat on my muzzle. Lycanos chuckled.

_"So I'M the perverse one?"_

_Yes. Now shut up._ I reply at last, returning to reality.

* * *

"Ahhn..." I heard Luna and Vinyl moan.

"Damn, I can feel why you 'took him in' so quickly..." another moan, but louder. I felt Vinyl jolt, and her juices flowed into my mouth.

"D-damn!" _I hope nopony heard that. Damn you Vinyl... wait. Then Luna's...?_

"Somepony's awake." I could almost HEAR the smirk. Vinyl slowly tumbled off of me, allowing to see Luna shaking her hips (I think...) back and forth, riding me. I was hit with the sensations all at once.

"Lunaa..."

"Shh...It's alright. Come inside. I...a-aahn!"A familiar tightness wrapped around my cock, making my own muffled release ever better. Afterwards, Luna and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter sucks, but my handwritten one was only meh.**

**I feel happy to have been able to even do this, so I may go original later. For now, PLEEAASSEE Review and Refer some people! (Lurkers shouldnt have to lurk.) No flames, but i like constructive criticism. I'll be making a Social Qualities chart later, so i'll edit this with the link.**

**Au Revoir,**

_**Amadeus.**_


End file.
